The present invention relates to the field of vehicular tire maintenance and more particularly to a method and system for detecting changes in the state of a tire. In particular, the present invention is directed to detecting pressure changes, temperature changes and the like in at least one tire mounted onto a vehicle. Tire air pressure is effected by a plurality of external forces which may result in erroneous pressure readings. Such forces include climate and climate changes, solar radiation, and the like. An unwanted result of such forces may be the false reading that the tire in question is not roadworthy and requires more air, maintenance or even replacement. Accordingly, a need exists to measure tire air pressure while taking into account external forces.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,895,846 discloses a method for processing signals within a system that monitors tires in a vehicle while the vehicle is in operation. A characteristic of this method includes a retrospective analysis of N number of stored values. As a result of these method steps, a great deal of data (in the form of numbers or values) must be stored and analyze. This results in a need for expensive information processing and supporting equipment and human expertise.
An advantage of the present invention is directed to a simple and reliably working method and system for the detection of a change of state of a tire, whereby no expensive information processing systems, support and human expertise are requisite. Another advantage is that the inventive method apply to any type of tire. The present invention operates not by analysis of all gathered data, but rather analysis of modulation of data, the modulation of which is indicative of an alarm worthy state of the tire absent external influences. The present method makes use of relatively few calculations thereby reducing the burden on information processing equipment. Furthermore, the present invention is flexible so as to apply to a variety of parameters as may be preselected before use. The present invention may operate on more than one tire at a time thereby providing a comparison if desired as well as a general state of the all a vehicle""s tires. In addition to tire air pressure other considerations may be measured including temperature.
The present invention comprises a system and method wherein successive data is analyzed, and modulation of such data is obtained and compared with a threshold below which an alarm is sounded. A parameter is used to adjust the level of detail of modulation obtaining. Parameters for data may be set by that being analyzed, namely, temperature, air pressure and the like.
The present invention further comprises a method for detecting at least one tire""s change of state, comprising the steps of: repeatedly measuring characteristics of said tire; determining a first value comprising addition of a first and second measured characteristics, said first measured characteristic being taken at a preselect time, said second measured characteristic being taken at a time before said preselect time and further being multiplied by a preselected parameter; determining a second value comprising said first value less said second measured characteristic; and generating a comparison of a difference of said first and second values with a predetermined threshold value, said comparison being indicative of said tire""s change of state.
The present invention further comprises a method for detecting at least one tire""s change of state, comprising the steps of: repeatedly measuring characteristics of said tire; determining a first value comprising addition of a first and second measured characteristics, said first measured characteristic being taken at a preselect time, said second measured characteristic being taken at a time before said preselect time and further being multiplied by a preselected parameter; determining a second value comprising said first value less said second measured characteristic; and generating a comparison of between said successive second values and a predetermined threshold value, said comparison being indicative of said tire""s change of state when said second value falls below said threshold.
The present invention further comprises a system for monitoring change of state of at least one tire, comprising means for: repeatedly measuring characteristics of said tire; determining a first value comprising addition of a first and second measured characteristics, said first measured characteristic being taken at a preselect time, said second measured characteristic being taken at a time before said preselect time and further being multiplied by a preselected parameter; determining a second value comprising said first value less said second measured characteristic; and generating a comparison of a difference of said first and second values with a predetermined threshold value, said comparison being indicative of said tire""s change of state.
The present invention still further comprises a system for monitoring change of state of at least one tire, comprising means for: repeatedly measuring characteristics of said tire; determining a first value comprising addition of a first and second measured characteristics, said first measured characteristic being taken at a preselect time, said second measured characteristic being taken at a time before said preselect time and further being multiplied by a preselected parameter; determining a second value comprising said first value less said second measured characteristic; and generating a comparison of between said second value and a predetermined threshold value, said comparison being indicative of said tire""s change of state when said second value falls below said threshold.